Though we're strangers until now
by moonlovee
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Sarah resolvió el laberinto y rechazo a Jareth, desde el primer día ha tenido el mismo sueños y otra vez, ella da por terminado ese capítulo de su vida. Sin embargo en el Underground para el rey, el juego todavía no comienza—Prepárate cosa preciosa-Podrá Sarah rechazarlo por segunda vez o por fin sucumbirá a sus más oscuros deseos?


Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction! Les traigo hoy una historia del Laberinto! Dato curioso soy de México y jamás había escuchado sobre el Laberinto, hasta que gracias a un canal de YouTube descubrí la película y me di cuenta que es bastante famosa en los Estados Unidos. Que les puedo decir tengo obsesionada con el Laberinto desde hace un año ya! wuhuuu! Me encanta la película, los personajes, la música y la verdad todo. Creo que cualquier persona que ve el Laberinto se puede dar cuenta de la muy visible incomoda tensión sexual que había entre Jareth y Sarah, y por esa misma razón existen tantos fics de ellos ha! Que más les puedo decir ah! Este es mi primer fic de Sarah y Jareth, amo a Jareth y me encanta su personalidad, razón por la que escribí este fanfic, es endemoniadamente sexy!

Disculpen mi mala ortografía estoy intentando buscar un beta! Por favor dejen sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos, pastelazos, glitter, y lo que quieran! Díganme que les parece el formato o si piensan que debo de cambiarlo.

Que más ah si Laberynth no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jim Hanson, pero aunque no me pertenezca le estoy más que agradecida por darnos a Jareth! Okay, si llegaron hasta aca wow gracias por leerlo! Deseare que el rey goblin venga y se los lleve (pero a mi primero si?) okay, ya a leer!

* * *

 **Though we're strangers until now**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Masquerade** **ball**

Como era ya de rutina, Sarah se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, sus brazos recargados en contra del frio marco de su ventana, su vista perdida en el azul del cielo. Ese azul tan intenso que le recordaba un par de ojos azules, ese par de ojos que no la dejaban dormir por las noches. En sus sueños, ese momento que compartió con él dos años atrás, cuándo bailaron mientras él le cantaba, ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, su sueño no terminaba de la manera en que terminó en aquella ocasión, en sus sueños bailaban mientras se miraban a los ojos, esos ojos que la miraba tan intensamente, tan fríos, tan crueles, tan llenos de adoración, tan llenos de desesperación. En su sueño ella podía entender a Jareth, podía ver su corazón tan desesperado por amor-¿amor? Como podía sentir eso por mí, si lo único que hacía era hacerme sufrir! no, debo de estar loca para seguir pensando en él" se decía Sarah mientras se alejaba de la ventana. – han pasado ya dos años, por qué demonios no desaparece de mi vida!, porque rayos no puedo de dejar de soñar con el!

Sarah se sentó enfrente de su espejo y miro su reflejo, dos años habían pasado desde que había vencido a Jareth y había rechazado su propuesta, desde el primer día que dejo el laberinto había tenido ese extraño sueño, la escena de él y ella bailando, en donde ella vestida como una princesa buscaba a su príncipe, sin embrago este príncipe era diferente a otros, Jareth emitía una presencia que la atemorizaba y atraía al mismo tiempo, estar en su simple presencia la excitaba y asustaba de una manera sobrenatural.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta, su puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a su madrasta – Sarah cariño hoy es la fiesta de Halloween de la compañía, tu padre requiere que estemos listos para partir alrededor de las 7:30 pm-decía Karen mientras entraba a su cuarto – aun no entiendo por qué tengo que ir yo, incluso me ofrecí a cuidar a Toby, - Sarah la miraba con ojos suplicantes. Karen la miro con dulzura mientras dejaba una caja sobre la cama de Sarah y se acercó a Sarah mientras tocaba su hombro – lo siento cariño, tu papa insistió en que te quería en la fiesta, Toby se quedara con la Señora Smith, pero vamos no pongas esa cara y ven a ver lo que te compre—Karen la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia donde había dejado la caja,- ten, ábrelo y dime que piensas—Sarah abrió la caja con emoción, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, enfrente de ella se encontraba el segundo vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida, el primero siendo el que uso en el baile que compartió con Jareth. Este vestido era en un color ivory, era tipo princesa, la parte de arriba era sin mangas mientras estaba adornado por un hermoso encaje con adornos florales mientras que la parte de abajo estaba hecha de un delgado tul que caía en forma de lluvia. "es el vestido más hermoso que eh visto, Gracias Karen, es precioso—sonreía Sarah mientras abrazaba el vestido y luego a su madrastra, —es un alivio saber que te gusta Sarah, y aquí—decía Karen mientras sacaba otra caja pero mucho más pequeña que la otra y la extendía a Sarah, Sarah la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió si despegar su vista de la de su madrastra—no puedes ir a un baile de antifaces sin un antifaz—Sarah miro el antifaz que se encontraba en la cajita, y sin querer su corazón dio un revuelco y comenzó a latir rápidamente, sin poder evitarlo, el antifaz le recordó una vez más a Jareth, y la manera en que la afectaba estar ante su presencia, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda haciéndola temblar —Sarah, cariño que pasa? No te gusto el antifaz?—pregunto su madrastra con genuina preocupación. —no, no, no, me encanta, perdón, de verdad me encanta Karen muchísimas gracias— Sarah se acercó a su madrastra y la abrazo por segunda vez, —bueno pues entonces te dejo para que te arregles, recuerda 7:30 pm—Karen se acercó a la puerta de Sarah y sonrió antes de salir de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Sarah la miro marcharse, eh inmediatamente clavo su vista en el hermoso antifaz que estaba entre sus manos. Baile de antifaces eh?—suspiro antes de dejar el antifaz en su cama y dirigirse a la ducha.

Eran las 7:25 pm en la casa de los Williams, Robert y Karen esperaban a Sarah cerca de la puerta, al final de la escalera, de repente escucharon la puerta de Sarah abrirse y pronto, al principio de la escalera se encontraba Sarah, sonriendo ampliamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Karen sonreía grandemente de lado a lado, —Sarah, te ves preciosa, sabía que ese vestido fue diseñado para ti, no crees Robert?—El padre de Sarah, no tenía palabras, no podía creer que esa era su pequeña niña, todavía podía verla correr sonriente por el parque atrás de las mariposas, llamándolas hadas de las flores. Sarah llego hasta donde ellos estaban y sonrió a su padre—papa pensé que querías que nos fuéramos a las 7:30pm—Robert salió de sus memorias y abrió la puerta para las mujeres.

Llegaron puntuales a la fiesta así como le gustaba llegar a Robert, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, algo que Sarah no había sacado de él, ya que a la chica le encantaba llegar tarde a todas lugar en donde era la fiesta era en una enorme mansión, miles de luces adornaban el lugar, cientos de carros se acercaban a la entrada dejando salir toda clase de personas con antifaces, mientras sus carros eran llevados por el valet a estacionar. Mientras se hiban acercando, más y más ala entrada, la mansión se hacía más grande. Cuando por fin se encontraron en la entrada de las enormes puertas de maderas, fueron llevados al salón principal. El paisaje parecía haber salido de una película todos los adornos eran en color blanco, había enromes candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo, y una norme y amplia escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso—como la de la Bella y la Bestia—pensó Sarah. La música era exquisita y todo parecía salido de una película del siglo XVIII Sarah estaba maravillada con todo, sin embrago no podía dejar de compáralo con lo que ella había vivido en el sueño del durazno. – Supongo que nadie le puede ganar a el rey de los Goblins—pensó Sarah mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Robert saco a bailar a su esposa—te importa que vayamos a bailar cariño?—pregunto su padre a Sarah—para nada vayan a divertirse yo estaré por aquí—sonrió Sarah, inmediatamente que Sarah quedo sola varios chicos se enfocaron en ella y la miraban como a una presa, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, Sarah empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosas sin saber cómo evitar que la dejaran de ver como a un animal herido. Después de unos minutos, el primer chico se acercó lentamente a Sarah, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Sarah intento despegarla vista tratando de mirar a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer, de alguna manera estos chicos la estaban poniendo nerviosa, tal vez era la manera tan descarada en que la miraban, como a una presa apunto de comer.—Hola hermosa, soy Ryan cómo te llamas?—pregunto el chico acercándose peligrosamente a Sarah—Sarah—contesto rápidamente la chica mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de él, sin mucho éxito ya que para su suerte había una enorme pared atrás de ella, Ryan se acercó a un mas, y antes de poder pegar sus labios a su oreja y susurrar algo, una mano tomo a Sarah del brazo, jalándola suavemente hacia un lado, el cuerpo de Sarah choco suavemente contra algo firme pero no duro, todo paso tan rápido que Sarah reacciono tan lento a todo lo que estaba pasando, miro hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con una masculina quijada y una perfecta nariz el resto de la cara de su salvador estaba cubierta por un negro antifaz, que pensó haber visto en alguna otra parte. – preciosa te estaba buscando, donde te habías metido?—el chico miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con la confusa verde mirada de Sarah, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sarah cuando miro eso ojos, era de un color azul-gris, profundos como un océano e intensos como una tormenta, eso fue lo que sintió al verlo, esa sensación que viene cuando/ por fin puedes respirar después de estar debajo del agua, y al mismo tiempo la emoción que sentía cundo de niña salía a jugar bajo la lluvia. Sarah se perdió por unos segundos en sus ojos hasta que sintió la mano del chico acariciar levemente su cintura—yo, yo fui al baño—menciono Sarah tratando de recobrar la postura—Salí, y no pude encontrarte, disculpa—Ryan, que al ver la escena quedo irritado, dirigió su mirada desafiante al misterioso enmascarado, solo para encontrase con la mirada de muerte del joven, que lo hizo huir en el momento. Sarah, se quedó helada en su lugar sin saber que hacer o decir, el misterioso chico soltó la cintura de Sarah lentamente mientras Sarah, sin saber por qué, extraño su cercanía inmediatamente que se separó. El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia enfrente de Sarah listo para marcharse, impulsivamente Sarah lo tomo de su atuendo que era digno de un príncipe y muy rápido y de un solo respiro dijo—gracias por salvarme—el chico dio una media vuelta y con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy extendió su mano hacia Sarah—baila conmigo—sin pensarlo dos veces Sarah puso su mano entre las de él, y se dejó conducir por aquel guapo extraño.

El misterioso chico la tomo entre sus brazo y descanso su mano en la pequeña cintura de Sarah, Sarah dio un pequeño saltito al sentir la mano de el en su cintura, una extraña sensación de calidez se creó en su cuerpo, quedaron frente a frente y comenzaron a danzar. Sarah no coincidía entender porque su ser obedecía a cualquier cosa que aquel chico le indicaba. No podía apartar la vista de aquel chico, sus penetrantes ojos no se apartaban de los de ellas, entre Sarah más los veía más le parecían de un color azul turquesa. El misterioso chico era realmente apuesto, su despeinado cabello castaño combinaba perfectamente con sus azules ojos, incluso cuando una parte de su cara estaba escondida detrás de esa mascara, el chico era increíblemente atractivo. Después de lo que, para Sarah pareció una eternidad, el enigmático muchacho la condujo a uno de los balcones que daba hacia los jardines de la mansión. Mágico, esa era la única palabra que podría describir el paisaje que ante ellos se extendía, Sarah admiraba con emoción el hermoso jardín que se encontraba delante de ellos—Es—dijo Sarah-preciosa—termino el chico. Al escuchar las palabras del chico, las mejillas de Sarah se tornaron de un rojo carmín, el chico la miraba con intensidad, nunca apartando su mirada de esa hermosa cara que se tornaba de un intenso rojo—perfecta—pensó el chico. –Sarah—susurro el chico, saboreando cada letra de su nombre. Sarah miro al joven con confusión, ¿la conocía? ¿Como? Ella estaba segura que no lo conocía, una cara tan perfecta como la de él, sería difícil de olvidar, sobretodo esos ojos. Ese par de ojos que le impedían pensar en cualquier otra cosa cuando la miraban tan fijamente. De alguna manera, que parecía fuera de este mundo, Sarah se sentía bajo un hechizo, ella no era así normalmente, tan fuera de sí. Nunca se dejaba llevar por emoción, eso había aprendido del laberinto, dejar a lado las emociones que le gritaban quedarse peligrosamente cerca del rey de los goblins, y mejor escuchar a la razón, que le indicaba enfocarse en salvar a Toby; sin embargo, estar ante la presencia de aquel apuesto joven, esas lecciones se salían por la ventana, junto con su buen juicio, haciendo que sus emociones controlaran sus acciones. Sin apartar su vista de la de ella el apuesto enmascarado se acercó lentamente a Sarah, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Sarah quedo helada, no podía moverse, y la verdad no sabía si lo quería hacer, después de unos segundo que parecieron una eternidad la distancia entre ellos fue casi inexistente, instintivamente, Sarah cerros los ojos, aspirando el intenso aroma que despedía su enmascarado, era pino combinado con el olor de la tierra después de llover, era tan masculino pero tan fresco como la briza de un día de primavera. Sarah sintió el cálido aliento del joven acariciando su cara cuando—Señor Hunter, requieren de su presencia en el salón principal—Sarah abrió los ojos de golpe e intento alejarse de sus brazos—que lastima—dijo el joven, dejándola escapar de sus brazos. El joven, que había interrumpido la escena, empezó a temblar cuando vio la aterradora mirada del Señor Hunter. Hunter dio una vuelta y camino rumbo al salón principal, pero antes de entrar al salón y abandonar el balcón, giro su cabeza, y sonrió maliciosamente, al encontrarse con la imagen de una muy sonrojada y consternada Sarah. Se giró y se adentró al salón donde después de unos segundos desapareció entre la multitud.

Muahaha Quien es el misterioso Hunter? será Jareth? será otra persona? será un personaje que ya conocemos? Porque Sarah actúa como una adolecente enamorada? Porque Jareth es tan sexy, porque rayos hay gallinas en el Underground? Porque no puedo de dejar de escribir porque? Todo esto ( excepto las gallinas…)y mucho más será revelado en el siguiente capítulo! Nos vemos!


End file.
